villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arsonist (Town of Salem)
The Arsonist is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game Town of Salem. The Arsonist wants to burn everyone and survive. History The Arsonist's goal is burn all the people in the town and survive until end of the game. They can win with another Arsonists, Witches and Survivors. The Arsonist is a neutral role, so they can not be team with the Town or the Mafia. They can be team with the Arsonists, Witches and Survivors to win together. The Arsonist chooses a person to douse their house. They need at least two days to kill a person. They can douse and ignite their target or they can douse people different nights and ignite them in one night. Also, if the Investigator invests a people who doused by the Arsonist, they will get the same result as the Arsonist's. Killing Conditions The Arsonist has unstoppable attack ability, so they can kill everyone except the Pestilence. Winning Conditions The Arsonist can win the Arsonists, Witches and Survivors. Even if an Arsonist died and an another Arsonist lives and wins, the dead Arsonist will win too. Death The Arsonist has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Arsonist; Type of Deaths *'Werewolf': If the Arsonist visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Arsonist in the full moon, Werewolf will maul them, Arsonist will die. *'Veteran': If the Arsonist visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Arsonist will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Arsonist visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Arsonist, however, the Bodyguard will die too. *'Medusa': If the Arsonist visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Arsonist with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Arsonist, the Arsonist will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Arsonist and decides to execute them, the Arsonist will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Arsonist, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites an another Arsonist's home, the Arsonist will burn. Also, the Arsonist can douse and ignite themself accidentally. *'Witch': The Witch can control a role that have the powerful attack and make them to kill Arsonist. And the Witch can control Arsonist to douse and ignite themself. *'Coven Leader': Same as the Witch. *'Jester': If the Arsonist chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Arsonist will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Arsonist with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Arsonist with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Arsonist with rampaging them. Investigation Results *'Sheriff': Sheriff will get the result that the Arsonist is not suspicious. *'Investigator': Investigators will get the result "Your target could be a Bodyguard, Godfather, Arsonist, or Crusader". *'Consigliere': Consiglieres will know their target is an Arsonist, they will get the result "Your target likes to watch things burn. They must be an Arsonist". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Arsonist; *'Pyromaniac': Win 1 game. *'Firebug': Win 5 games. *'Incendiary': Win 10 games. *'Ifrit': Win 25 games. *'It's gettin' hot in here': Ignite yourself. *'There can be only one': Ignite a Godfather and a Serial Killer in the same time. *'Disco Inferno': Ignite at least 5 people in one night. Gallery Arsonist.png|The Arsonist. Achievement Arsonist.png|Avatar of the Arsonist. Trivia *Before, the people that doused by the Arsonist was receive the message "You were doused in gas!". Later, this was changed. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Vs. Evil